creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Meeker (Creative Thoughts)
Reverend Jacob Meeker is a clergy within the religion of Christianity. When his hometown was in a rampage of a biological warfare experiment created during the Cold War by a military scientist, Dr. Christopher Meddows, who believes the Blob is a sign from God that the Apocalypse is upon them. As the Blob feasts upon the population, one of the soldiers attempts to stop it by using a flamethrower but it only backfired as the Blob clogged it which caused it to explode, he was caught on fire but Meg Penny extinguishes the flames only leaving part of his disfigured. Even after the Blob was flash-frozen, shattered into a mass of crystallized pieces, and stored its remains in the town ice house, Reverend Meeker seems to be severely traumatized by the events, he was preaching a doomsday sermon resembling the Blob's attack at a tent-meeting church service in a field where he has a small remaining piece of the Blob he found earlier at diner's freezer when he collected small fragments in a glass jar, waiting for a sign from the Lord as he wants the Day of Reckoning to happen according to God's will. After the incident, Reverend Meeker was manipulated by the Anti-Hunters into helping them with their murder spree by partaking a role in their victims' "redemption", not knowing he was going to be later discarded himself. During one of the trials of one of their victims, Reverend Meeker was later killed after Agent Cummings sabotaged someone else's trial. Background Personality Reverend Meeker comes as a friend and polite clergy, complimenting the football game to Scott Jeske. Reverend Meeker takes the religious words and prophecies of Christianity seriously, naive when it came to social, political, and scientific outcomes. When he first got a glimpse of the Blob, he took the military's experiment as a "sign of God's will" that the Apocalypse is upon the town of Arborville. Due to suffering an accident with a flamethrower and, despite the Blob being contained, was traumatized to let his religious beliefs of the Blob to destroy everything come true, wanting to get the "sigh from he Lord" to unleash the remains of the Blob he has to make the Day of Reckoning happen. His traumatized experience coupled with his overly religious beliefs made him to be easily manipulative, the Anti-Hunters made him believe they were "cleansing the souls" of their intended targets through "trials of redemption", though, some part of him was aware of their actions, he took as a sacrificial ritual to pass down judgement, even if it means "sacrificing" his own life. Jacob seems to be drinker, he was shown carrying a glass of liquor than was shown drinking a flip flask. Physical Appearance Reverend Jacob Meeker is a trim man. He has black hair and brown eyes. He also wears glasses. After suffering an accident with a flamethrower, the right side of Jacob's head disfigured, his right eye has lost its vision, and some of his hair has gone gray. Also, the right lens of his glasses is replaced with a black lens for his right eyes. After the events in Arborville, his hair has grown a little. Gallery ReverendJacobMeekerbefore.png|Reverend Jacob Meeker before his disfigurement. JacobMeekereyerevealed.png|Reverend Jacob Meeker with his left eye burned in the flamethrower explosion. Known Victims Indirect Sergeant Volchek - Death Signs/Clues Trivia *Reverend Jacob Meeker died the same way John Kramer died in Saw III. *Reverend Meeker speculating that the Blob would cause Day of Reckoning would play a major role regarding the Anti-Hunters' revolution against the human race. *According to Jonathan, when they found Reverend Meeker, they took the jar containing the remains of the Blob he had and stored it in the town's ice house thus preventing the reverend bringing the Day of Reckoning. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Fallen Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Clergy Category:Accomplices Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Blob Characters